justdancefandomcom_de-20200215-history
This is Halloween
"This is Halloween" 'by ''Danny Elfman is featured on Just Dance 3, Just Dance Now and Just Dance Unlimited. Dancers '''P1 P1 is a greenish skeleton with an orange wig. She wears a red hat decorated with cyan fluff and a dark blue feather. She also wears a tattered shirt which covers majority of her body. P2 P2 is a Jack-O-Lantern. His body is orange, he wears a cyan fluff collar along with teal underwear with red suspenders.. P3 P3 is a vampire with dark blue hair. He wears a green long-sleeved shirt under a suit which comes with a red cape. He also wears a golden reverse crucifix on a necklace. P4 P4 is a witch with long blue hair. She wears a pointy cyan hat with orange highlights and is cloaked in a long blue cape. She also wears black-and-white striped socks. Halloweenquat coach 1@2x.png|P1 (Original) halloweenquat_coach_1_big.png|P1 Halloweenquat coach 2@2x.png|P2 (Original) halloweenquat_coach_2_big.png|P2 Halloweenquat coach 3@2x.png|P3 (Original) halloweenquat_coach_3_big.png|P3 Halloweenquat coach 4@2x.png|P4 (Original) halloweenquat_coach_4_big.png|P4 Background A spooky forest at night, in the midst of Halloween town, with pumpkins in the grass. Gold Moves There are 3 sets of left-to-right Wave Gold Moves in this routine, and they are all the same for each player. P1: Throw your arms in the air. P2: Bend your right arm down. P3: Raise your right arm. P4: Bend you arms and hands like a zombie. All three sets are done one during the line "Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween!" This Is Halloween Gold Move.png|All Gold Moves TIH GM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Trivia *The song was made for the film The Nightmare Before Christmas. * This is the song that goes with the October spirit with a spooky theme, since Just Dance games get released in the month of October since the relase of Just Dance 3. *P1 messes up on a move. It's at about 2:21 in the video below. * The pumpkin coach was recycled from Professor Pumplestickle, but he has a slight recolor. *It was released a day before Halloween on Just Dance Now. * P2's Just Dance 2014 avatar is unlockable in October along with She Wolf (Falling To Pieces)'s Mashup. * In Just Dance Now, in the Quartets section, the song was mistakenly placed between Ghostbusters and I Was Made For Lovin' You for a short period, likely because its code name in the files is HalloweenQUAT. This has been fixed later. * In the Just Dance Now files, a strange placeholder pictogram can be seen; it's a white blurred square with a red X on it. * The witch (P4) has a very detailed face. You can see her tongue and pupils which is rare in Just Dance. ** The vampire (P3) is also detailed, however his face blurs in and out. Gallery Halowinsqa.png|This is Halloween Halloweenquat.jpg|This is Halloween (Remake) 50.png|P2's Just Dance 2014 Avatar 51.png|P3's Just Dance 2014 Avatar 52.png|P4's Just Dance 2014 Avatar 50s.png|P2's Just Dance 2015 Avatar 512.png|P3's Just Dance 2015 Avatar 52wqe.png|P4's Just Dance 2015 Avatar Thisishalloweenshowcase.jpg|Gameplay HalloweenJD3Menu.png|This is Halloween on Just Dance 3 halloween quat pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms halloween quat x button picto.png|Placeholder Pictogram Videos File:This_Is_Halloween-The_Nightmares_Before_Christmas_HD File:Just Dance 3 - This Is Halloween - 5* Stars File:This is Halloween - Danny Elfman (Just Dance Now) Just Dance Unlimited - This Is Halloween References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Songs from movies/television Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:90's Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Halloween Songs Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs with remakes in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016